I Like Your Type
by Crystal Blue Montana
Summary: Post-Act 49, Chiaki/Kotoha.  Chiaki had wanted to tell Kotoha how he really felt about her, but she had gone home to Kyoto before he had the chance.  He decides to take matters into his own hands.  Split into two chapters on 08/31/10.
1. Motivation

**I Like Your Type**

**Ever since Act 6 ("The Abusive King") of **_**Samurai Sentai Shinkenger**_**, I've felt that Chiaki Tani/Shinken Green and Kotoha Hanaori/Shinken Yellow could have made a very cute couple. Later Acts 20 ("Ebi Origami Transforms"), 22 ("Lord Butler"), and especially 27 ("Switched Lives") seemed to hint to me that they might have headed in that direction, but like with Sousuke/Miu in **_**Engine Sentai Go-onger**_** the previous season, Toei decided not to explore the possibility… so I did.**

**This story takes place after the conclusion of **_**Shinkenger**_**. The title comes from a line spoken by Kotoha to Chiaki in Act 6, as interpreted by fansub group TV-Nihon.**

**_Onnagata_, in the world of kabuki, is a female role in that is played by a male. W**_**agashi**_** is Japanese confectionery. **

**Disclaimer: all **_**Shinkenger**_** characters and related references belong to Toei of Japan. PlayStation Portable is the property of Sony Computer Entertainment. _Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion_ is the property of Namco Bandai. No infringement is implied or intended.**

**Chapter 1: Motivation**

Chiaki slipped his PlayStation Portable into the pocket on the right leg of his cargo pants. As the train began to slow as it pulled into the station, Chiaki felt his heart beating faster. It seemed like only yesterday that Doukoku had finally been destroyed and the Shinkengers had gone their separate ways. Chiaki, in spite of himself, decided to heed Ryunosuke's advice and, having gotten into the Tokyo University of Arts, was now studying video game design. He thought of each of his former teammates and what their post-war lives were like:

Although Takeru had resisted most of Hikoma's attempts to take up a hobby or two, he did decide to take some lessons in equestrian arts. He had also bought a car; a red Ford Mustang convertible.

Mako was now living with her parents in Hawaii, where she was working as a teacher's assistant. She was also, out of necessity, taking English lessons.

Ryunosuke had returned to performing kabuki, and from the reviews that he was getting, no one would have suspected that he had not formally performed in a very long time. He was winning acclaim not only for his straight male roles, but also his _onnagata_ portrayals.

Genta's foray into France was proving to be more challenging than he had anticipated, but the young sushi chef was facing the challenge with his usual enthusiasm; he had found a mentor, a Japanese expatriate at a fusion restaurant in Paris, and was getting used to the idea of incorporating ingredients unfamiliar to him into his sushi recipes.

Kaoru spent her days practicing her calligraphy and making sumi-e paintings. Despite Tanba's insistence that she consider an arranged marriage, she flatly dismissed the idea, instead acquiring a cat to provide her with companionship.

As for Kotoha, she had simply gone home to Kyoto to live with her sister, whose health was improving by the day. In fact, Mitsuba's health had improved enough to the point that she could go about a normal day without help, and Kotoha could go to school without worrying about whether Mitsuba needed her or not.

Everyone had exchanged addresses and phone numbers, promising to keep in touch as much as they could. Despite the fact that Genta and Mako were overseas, they called and wrote nearly as often as their comrades in Japan did to them and each other. Chiaki treasured every letter, phone call, and text message that he got from his former teammates, but the ones he especially held dear were Kotoha's. As much as he respected and felt a kinship with Takeru and everyone else, he felt something different towards Kotoha. At first, he thought it was just because she was the youngest of the group and he felt the need to protect her, from what besides the Gedoushu, he wasn't sure. All he knew was that he found Kotoha to be one of the most amazing people that he had ever met. Sure, he didn't like how she thought herself to be stupid, but that was about the only thing about her he wasn't fond of.

When Kotoha's soul had been stolen by the Ayakashi Utakasane, Chiaki was full of rage at the possibility of losing her for good, but he wasn't sure what had driven him to contemplate becoming a Gedounin just to have a chance at rescuing her. Again, he thought it was his over-protectiveness kicking in, but it wasn't until after the incident with Genta's friend Matsumiya that he finally realized why; when, after everyone had returned to the Shiba house that day, Chiaki overheard Kotoha confide in Mako that it seemed to her that Matsumiya was hoping that she wasn't just pretending to be his fiancée, the flash of jealousy that punched him in the gut right then made him realize that he wasn't so much over-protective of Kotoha as much as he was interested in her himself.

During the war against the Gedoushu, Chiaki decided that it was best for him to keep his feelings hidden. Kotoha, not to mention Takeru, Mako, Ryunosuke, and Genta, would probably not have appreciated the distraction. Perhaps, he thought, that was half the reason why he fought as hard as he did; the sooner they were able to beat back Doukoku and his minions, the sooner he would be free to confess to Kotoha how he felt about her. Yet when the war was concluded in favor of humankind, Chiaki suddenly found himself paralyzed with fear at laying his feelings out. Worse yet, when everyone was preparing to take their leave from the Shiba house, there was only enough time for him to pack his bags before everyone gathered in front of Takeru to say their goodbyes. When Chiaki, after bidding goodbye to Takeru, finally got his courage up to tell Kotoha how he felt, he was crushed to find that she had already left for the train station.

As the days turned into weeks and months, Chiaki's longing to see Kotoha grew. Because she lived in Kyoto, and because both he and she had classes to deal with, Chiaki knew that arranging to go visit her would be difficult, but he was determined. He began spending less time playing _Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion_ at the local game center, especially since he had bought the game for his PSP, and he pared back his random snacking; both of these allowed him to save precious yen for the train fare to Kyoto, not to mention accommodations and other expenses.

Chiaki stepped off the train and onto the loading platform. He shifted his backpack higher onto his shoulder as he looked around the unfamiliar train station. Even though his stomach rumbled with hunger, he was too nervous to eat. After making his way to the street, he waved at an approaching city bus. When he confirmed that the bus was headed in the direction of Kotoha's home, he climbed aboard.

o-o-o-o-o

Mitsuba had just finished washing the dishes when she heard a knock on the door. _Who could that be?_, she thought. She dried her hands and went to the front door. She slid the door open to see a young man with tousled reddish hair, dressed in khaki cargo pants, tan sneakers, and a green T-shirt with "Gotcha Surf" across the front. A doubled wallet chain hooked to his front left belt loop and circled around to his back pocket. He had a backpack slung over his left shoulder and held a small gift bag in his right hand. From one finger on the same hand dangled a small box tied up with string. "Yes?"

Chiaki gave a quick bow. "Hello. My name is Chiaki Tani. I'm here to see Kotoha," he blurted. He suddenly held the box out towards Mitsuba with both hands. "Oh, um, I brought some _wagashi_."

"Chiaki Tani…" Mitsuba's brow furrowed slightly before her eyes lit up with recognition. "Oh, yes, I know who you are! Kotoha's told me a lot about you. I'm her sister, Mitsuba." Mitsuba smiled as she accepted the gift from Chiaki. "Please, do come in. Kotoha's not home from school yet, but I can make you some tea while you wait for her."

o-o-o-o-o

Kotoha waved goodbye to her classmates as she turned to ascend the steps to the home she shared with Mitsuba. Just outside the front door, she kicked off her loafers and was surprised to see a pair of tan men's sneakers sitting on the step next to Mitsuba's sandals. _Why do I feel like I've seen those shoes before?_, she thought. She dismissed any apprehension as she slid the front door open, calling out, "I'm home, _Onee-chan_."

Mitsuba looked up from pouring tea for Chiaki. "Kotoha, you have someone here to see you."

**Next chapter: Chiaki and Kotoha see each other for the first time in months. **


	2. Reward

**I Like Your Type**

**I decided to split my story into two chapters; I thought it kind of boosted the dramatic effect. ^^;;;**

**The four-leaf clover reference in this chapter is a tip of the hat to the actor who portrayed Chiaki in **_**Shinkenger**_**, Shogo Suzuki. I can't read Japanese to save my life, but from what I've seen of Suzuki-kun on-line and in his blog, he seems to be fond of four-leaf clovers; the color also seemed appropriate to the context.**

**A capsule hotel is the cheap kind in Japan where the "room" is basically a tube with just enough room to sit up and sleep in.**

**Disclaimer: all **_**Shinkenger**_** characters and references, and Rilakkuma is the property of San-X. No infringement is intended or implied.**

**Chapter 2: Reward**

Chiaki's heart seemed, to him, to hiccup when he saw Kotoha. She hadn't changed at all; she was just as angelic as the day he last saw her. Her curly hair was tied into pigtails, which had been twisted into buns. Chiaki was reminded of the time when Kotoha and Ryunosuke had gone undercover at a private high school in the guise of a student and teacher, respectively. He had thought that Kotoha was the epitome of cuteness when she was attired in the school uniform, and hoping to get more peeks at her in said uniform was his motivation for trying to convince Takeru to let him go undercover as well, though he never would have admitted it to anyone. Chiaki never imagined that he would see Kotoha like that again, but here she was, in the sailor dress that was her school's uniform, and the sight almost stole away his voice. "Kotoha," he managed to say. He stood up.

Kotoha's eyes opened wide when she saw her unexpected guest. "Chiaki!" She dropped her satchel and rushed up to him. She took both his hands in hers and beamed. "This is a wonderful surprise!"

Chiaki smiled as he slipped his hands from Kotoha's to wrap his arms around her. "It's so good to see you again."

Mitsuba was slightly taken aback by Chiaki and Kotoha's familiarity with one another, but she remembered that she hadn't borne witness to the two of them having spent much time around each other, not to mention their fellow Shinkengers, over the past several months, so she decided not to comment. Instead, she said, "Chiaki brought us some _wagashi_. If you go get changed, we can all enjoy it together."

Kotoha nodded and hurried to her room. She undid the buns in her hair so that her pigtails dangled freely. As she shed her school attire to put on a yellow smock top, denim shorts, and a fresh pair of socks, she couldn't help but smile, knowing that Chiaki had traveled a good distance just to come see her. She had missed her teammates dearly and hoped that they could all meet again someday, but Chiaki actually coming to Kyoto to visit was more than she could have asked for. She rushed back to the living room to join Chiaki and Mitsuba, seating herself next to Chiaki, who found himself unable to keep the smile off his face.

o-o-o-o-o

After the tea and _wagashi_ was finished, and the dishes washed, Mitsuba said, "I'll be in the study if you need me," and retreated to the back of the house.

"Well," said Chiaki, "your sister seems to be as nice as you said she was."

Kotoha nodded, smiling shyly. "She is. I thought it was very nice of her to let you stay with us while you're visiting."

"Yeah. I was just going to find a capsule hotel in the area and not burden you guys, but thanks again. Oh, hey, I brought you something." Chiaki picked up the gift bag that he had brought and held it out to Kotoha.

Kotoha's eyes went round with surprise. "Thank you, Chiaki." She accepted the gift bag from Chiaki. "But I didn't get you anything."

"Naw, don't worry about that. I just hope you like it."

Kotoha removed the tissue paper that crowned and spilled over the top of the gift bag and found a small Rilakkuma plush inside. Around its neck was tied a bright green bow and an acrylic pendant in which was embedded a four-leaf clover. "Oh, he's cute!" Kotoha squealed. She hugged the plush bear. "Thank you."

Chiaki felt his face redden. "S'nothing. Oh, there's more to it." He took the four-leaf clover pendant from around the Rilakkuma plush's neck.

Only then did Kotoha notice that the pendant was part of a beaded string bracelet. She watched as Chiaki tied the bracelet around her right wrist. "How cool," she marveled. "I've never seen this before."

"It's a good luck charm in the West. I've always liked it." After Chiaki had finished tying the bracelet around Kotoha's wrist, he held onto her hand with both of his. "So what would you like to do now?" he asked nervously.

"Eh?" asked Kotoha.

"I figured that since we're not on active duty anymore, I thought I could take you out somewhere. Maybe the Round1 game center in town, to start?"

"I'd like that. Let me see if _Onee-chan_ would like to come," said Kotoha. She started for the study, but Chiaki stopped her, still holding her hand in his left hand, but reaching with his right hand to lay it on her arm.

"Kotoha. I want to take _you_ out. Not you, me, and Mitsuba. You and me. Just the two of us."

"Huh? But why?"

Chiaki felt his heart beating like a taiko drum, and he was sure that Kotoha could hear it. He licked his lips before he spoke. "Don't get me wrong; I mean, Mitsuba's nice and all, but I came out here because I wanted to see you and spend time with you." He drew closer to Kotoha, turning her to face him. "And it's not because I'm bored in Tokyo, because I'm not. It's because I miss you."

"I miss you, too," said Kotoha. She felt her heartbeat quickening. _Why is my heart beating faster? Am I okay? And why do I feel like my face is getting red? _"I miss everyone. You, _Tono-sama_, _Ryu-san_, Mako– "

"I miss them, too," interjected Chiaki, "but that's not what I'm talking about. Kotoha, I miss _you_. See, I… I really like you. A lot. No… I, um, I've felt this way for a long time... damn it, why'm I so scared to just say it?" Chiaki took a deep breath, and stepped even closer. "Kotoha, I'm, uh… I'm in love with you."

"Chiaki…" murmured Kotoha. _Chiaki… is in love… with… with _me_?_

Chiaki's voice was suddenly soft and husky. "Don't say anything." He moved his right hand from her arm up to her face as he inched his face closer to hers. Chiaki felt Kotoha's body tremble as his lips made contact with hers in a somewhat unsteady, but otherwise gentle, kiss. He had never kissed a girl until now, and he wasn't sure if he was even doing it correctly. What he did know was that Kotoha's lips were soft and felt nice on his. Chiaki's left hand released Kotoha's to join his right one in cradling Kotoha's face as he continued to bestow slow, gentle, chaste kisses onto her lips. _Wow… this feels… oh my God… it's better than it was in my dreams…_

Kotoha was so surprised that she dropped the Rilakkuma plush. She wasn't sure what to do, since, until that moment, she had never been kissed. Rising up on her toes, she shakily slid her hands up to Chiaki's waist and responded to his kisses in what she thought was the right way. She had never felt anything as pleasurable as Chiaki's lips on hers. _Chiaki… my first kiss… it's wonderful… I never imagined that you… Chiaki… I like you and all, but am I really worthy of this… of you?_ The touch of Chiaki's kisses, coupled with his admission of his love for her, so overwhelmed her that she felt tears beading up under her eyelids. When Chiaki finally pulled back slightly to catch his breath and touched his forehead to hers, Kotoha quickly brushed the tears out of her eyes.

Chiaki noticed Kotoha's hands moving to her eyes and retracted his face more so that he could look into her eyes. "Kotoha, what's wrong?"

Kotoha blinked and shook her head. "I'm sorry. It's just that… I know that you liked me, but I didn't think you felt that way about me." She looked away shyly.

"Hey." Chiaki gently turned Kotoha's face towards him so that she could face him once more. "Do you know how awesome you are? You're so awesome and so freakin' cute that I couldn't help but fall in love with you."

Kotoha looked at Chiaki, her eyes round with bewilderment. She looked down for a brief moment before she broke into a grin. "I think you're cool, and I've always thought you were cute." She looked back down. "I think… that… that I'm in love with you, too." She giggled before softly kissing Chiaki once more. Suddenly, Kotoha frowned. "But I can't leave _Onee-chan_ in case she needs me."

Chiaki slipped his arms around Kotoha. "Look, I understand that this is a huge thing I've thrown at you and I know I'm probably asking a lot of you right now, but it's not like I'm not asking you to marry me. I'd like you to be my girlfriend, if you'll let me be your boyfriend. Yeah, it'll be kind of crazy because you'll still be here and I'll be back in Tokyo, but I'll continue to write and call you, of course, and I'll come see you when I can. I really want to do this, you know, see what the future will bring for you and me. So what do you say?"

Kotoha bit her lip in contemplation before she smiled the shy smile that made Chiaki's heart melt. "I'll be your girlfriend," she said. She stood on tiptoe to slide her hands behind Chiaki's neck and hug him.

Chiaki sighed as he held Kotoha close, "Thank you." He planted a kiss on top of Kotoha's head before he released her. "So, can I take you out to Round1? My treat, and I'll try not to keep you out too late."

"Let me tell _Onee-chan_," said Kotoha. She picked up the Rilakkuma plush and bounded out of the living room to the study. A brief moment later, she emerged, grinning. "_Onee-chan_ said it was fine, as long as we get home before 10."

_Yes!_ Chiaki couldn't help grinning as he followed Kotoha out of the cottage. Once they had their shoes on and had descended to street level, Chiaki stuck his hands into his pockets as he and Kotoha began the trek to the bus stop. "You know," he said, "I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but maybe there was another reason why you had to become Shinken Yellow, outside of Mitsuba getting sick."

Kotoha looked up at Chiaki. "Oh? Why do you say that?"

Chiaki stopped walking and turned to face Kotoha, causing her to stop as well. He grinned somewhat mischievously before he said, "If Mitsuba had become Shinken Yellow, I might never have met you. I mean, she's nice and all that, but you said something to me a while back... what was it? Oh, yeah, you said to me, 'I like your type.' Well, I like your type, too. You're amazing, and it really suits you."

Kotoha, realizing that Chiaki had used her own compliment for him on her, giggled. "Thank you."

Chiaki couldn't help but chuckle himself. Kotoha turned to resume walking, but Chiaki pulled his right hand out of his pocket and placed it on her arm to stop her again. "Hey." When Kotoha looked up at him, confused, Chiaki looked down and reached for Kotoha's hand. He laced his fingers with hers, smiling gently. Kotoha smiled, and as they resumed walking, hand in hand, Chiaki felt an exhilaration greater than anything else he had ever encountered. _Helping to destroy Doukoku and beat back the Gedoushu was freakin' amazing_, he thought, stealing a glance at Kotoha,_ but this... having Kotoha as my girlfriend... wow, how awesome is that?_

**Reviews are welcome and much appreciated. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
